Dream Comes True
by Aremselle
Summary: Sora had been kidnapped by a Computer Spirit?on Christmas so she can see Roxas again? however, that was not the only thing that happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Come True**

By Aremselle Elie

A/N: This story is one of my earliest fics. I felt like I wanted to write this because of the song 'When you wish upon a star" by Jesse McCartney and a video my friend showed me. Just so you know, it might suck at some part but I didn't sleep while writing this so, I'm sorry. Another thing, I don't know the full lyrics of the song, so I just guessed half of it. I would appreciate it if someone provided the full lyrics though. Also, this is a self beta-ed fic. I don't have a beta reader, yet. sighs Sorry for the long rambling. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Square Enix and Disney characters and locations also the songs used. The Poem and Orb is mine, though. (Despite how bad it is XD)

Sora was happily celebrating Christmas with his friends in the Destiny Islands when the darkness suddenly swallowed him during a Christmas Party. He immediately summoned his Keyblade to await any attacker but the one he met was a girl with her raven hair pinned elegantly behind her head but some of her bangs covered her eyes. She smiled at him but Sora sensed great sorrow from her. She was wearing a sweet white dress with a soft collar and puffs on each of her arms…like a princess.

"Hello." She greeted him nicely. They were foots apart from each other and she didn't seemed to want to get any closer.

Maintaining their distance, he returned the greeting awkwardly. "Hi" Sora introduced himself when silence reigned. "Um…I'm Sora."

"I'm Orberia Othello" She introduced herself and stepped forward. "Is it snowing there?" She asked innocently.

"Wha-?" Sora exclaimed in surprise at the sudden subject.

"You know, the place where you came from? Is it snowing?" She repeated again insistently.

"Yes. Just enough to make snowmen" Sora answered thoughtfully. He still had scarves and gloves on. She was close enough to show her brown beady eyes.

She smiled again, this time a kind of wistful one. "Would you like to follow me to somewhere?" She asked and held out her hand. For some reason, even when his logic gave him a thousand excuses on why it was_unwise_ to go with her like the fact it might be her who took him into the darkness and her weird name but he couldn't help but trust her enough to take him…somewhere. Any place is better than the darkness.

"Ok." He answered and took her hand.

Her hands squeezed his gently and with a flash of light, he was at Twilight Town. Hayner, Pence and Olette were in front of the candy shop.

"Here you are dears" the old lady said kindly as she passed a bag of candies to each of them. "Thank you" The three replied and scampered away before stopping dead in front of Sora and Orberia.

"Hey, Sora! When did you arrived?" Hayner greeted him. The others did the same. "Come on. Let go to the Usual Spot" Hayner invited them both. "So, what's your friend's name?" Hayner asked Sora. "Orberia. Just called me Orb." Orb replied for herself. She blended perfectly in with them despite her lady like dress. They chattered happily about Christmas all the way there. Sora was a bit wary with Orb mixing with the gang but she wasn't doing anything to harm them. The Usual Spot was decorated in the festive spirit. Hollies circled the place and a heater was installed to keep the place warm. Then, after spending some time at The Usual Spot, Orb glumly ask Sora to come with her again.

"Don't you want to stay for a bit longer?" Sora questioned her abruptly as he didn't want to leave either.

She was quiet for a bit before she answered sternly. "No, we have other places to go."

Sora sighed and told Hayner, Pence and Olette that he needed to go. They were sorry he had to go and welcomed them to drop by anytime. Before they left, Olette gave a bit of her candy canes to Orb. Just to cheer her up a bit.

Outside, she held out her hand and Sora grabs it again. They stopped briefly at the clock tower. Sora sort of felt Roxas's memory and smiled as Orb sigh happily at the beautiful sight. The snow and the sunset were beautiful.

"I always loved the snow." She stated absentmindedly.

"Don't we all?" Sora agreed.

She squeezed his hand gently before another flash blinded Sora and arrived at Radiant Garden's Town Square. Yuffie was struggling with a lot of grocery bags. Sora helped her to carry some of the bags. Orb still had the candy bag in her hands. "Sora! When did you get here?" Yuffie asked with delight surprise. "Just now" Sora answered truthfully. "That's cool, wanna join us for some Christmas snack. Aerith just baked a whole jar of cookies. It's really delicious" Yuffie said perkily. "Your friend can come along to." She added quickly, noticing the out of place girl. "By the way, I'm Yuffie. What's your name?" She introduced in a friendly gesture. "Orberia Othello" She said proudly. When Yuffie blinked in confusion, she giggled. "I know it's weird but just call me Orb." She said with a smile and a benign tone.

In Merlin's House, the smell of cookies filled the whole place. A Christmas Tree in a corner with presents underneath it. The House could not have been more welcoming and homely. Aerith and the rest of the Committee greeted them both. Like before, after spending about two hours, Orb, once again, said they had to leave. Sora sighed again and told them they had to leave. Yuffie was a bit reluctant to let them leave but Aerith convinced her, that the two still had places to go. Merlin kindly conjured some bags for them to bring some cookies home.

The same routine repeated itself except the visited the precipice where Sephiroth had dwelled and Cloud fought and vanished with him. The view of the small town was sweet and it had started to snow.

With a flash, they were at Traverse Town. They met up with a man with blue eyes and black spiky hair named Zack, who needed some help with directions at the First district before they met Tifa and Cloud with another lady with shoulder length hair named Rinoa who wanted to go to Radiant Garden and meet with her long lost friend, Squall. In fact, the group of four wanted to do some last minute shopping before leaving for Radiant Garden. Or, that's what Tifa and Rinoa wanted. With that Sora was separated from Orb. The guys spent their time at the café while the girls went shopping. It was snowing there too. "So, Sora. What's it like to be a Keyblade Master?" Zack asked curiously. Sora reluctantly began to tell his experiences as one to Zack.

When the girls were back, despite all the cheeriness, Orb seemed cold. She laughed and chatter like the other girls but something about her was wrong. Sora got a Santa suit that forcibly reminded him of Halloween Town. Orb got herself a new dress. "Go on. Change into it and see if it fits you." Rinoa urged her with Tifa nodding.

She sighed but changed into it anyway. It was as sweet as the white dress. She was in a green dress with long sleeves and high furred collar and a holly hung on her front to make it appear less plain. "Thanks Rinoa and Tifa." She said thankfully. She still had her bags of Christmas goodies. Sora was already finished as he munched on it with the other two men. Then, after a drink, Orb approached Sora again. Sora already expected this.

"Ok. It's time." He agreed and told them, they had to leave. Sora had to change into his new clothes before they let him go. Sora took Orb's hand and they wound up at the bell tower, where the giant Christmas Tree in the Third district can be seen. It was very reminiscing. He remembered his first encounters with his Donald and Goofy as well as the start of his journey. He wanted to visit a place. "Orb, can we visit Disney Castle?" Sora asked. Orb was surprised but in a delighted way. "Certainly." She answered back. The coldness vanished for a minute. However, before he could ascertain what made her kinder, a flashed blinded Sora and was now at the courtyard of Disney Castle.

Chip and Dale was ecstatic to see them and led them to the Waiting Room where a tall Christmas Trees stood on either of the room. At the centre was a moderate sized dining table with everyone already seated and enjoying Christmas Dinner. Yen Sid and the three good Fairies were there too. After an introduction when they were seated, the two began chatting about (what else) Christmas and home. Orb was getting well with Yen Sid but the Fairies seemed to be less close than he is to Orb. When all was finished, Sora was ready to leave. After bidding farewells to everyone, Orb held out her hand and they went straight back to Destiny Island.

He was on the pathway to Riku house. Sora trudged forward in the ankle deep snow but stopped when Orb didn't. "Aren't you coming?" He asked Orb inquisitively.

"Can I?" She asked almost meekly, wringing her hand nervously.

"Yeah. Besides, we're short on singers." Sora said jokingly.

She smiled warmly this time and trudged forward to the Christmas Party held at Riku's Mansion.

Everyone was there. It was a big surprise. Wakka and the usual gang were there, so was the gang from Twilight Town, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and delegates from Disney Castle. Zack and Rinoa were also there. Everyone was paired up. The Gullwings was in human form, surprisingly enough. A buzz of conversations and laughter was imminent in the air. Kairi wasn't so happy to see him though.

"Sora, who's that?" She demanded hotly after getting him away from the crowd.

"Orb. She took me to Disney Castle, Radiant Garden, Traverse Town and Twilight Town" Sora answered innocently, oblivious to the fact that Kairi's jealous.

"Ok. So, what were you two doing together?" She demanded heatedly, again.

"Well, she just took me to see everyone and that's it." Sora answered earnestly.

"Kairi." Orb called her. Kairi put up a confused face before answering her. Orb took her a good distance away from Sora and she began to explain frantically at Kairi. After a few flustered hand flaps, Kairi looked like she understood things. She was nicer to Sora and Orb after that.

Sora wanted to reach them but before he could, the Karaoke line-up had started and Riku caught him before he could_scamper_ away. Fortunately, he was last and Orb was the second after Hayner.

A lot of music genres ring Riku's Mansion. From heavy metal ( Hayner) to soft Christmas song(the Three good fairies), from rap(Pence) to opera (Yen Sid). Finally it was Sora's turn after Selphie's very dramatic romantic song (Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On). He was going to pick a catchy pop song (True to Your Heart, Mulan's OST) but he followed the song's advice and be true to his heart. He picked a slow song. (When you wish upon a star, Jesse McCartney's version)

As the piano began to play and the song started, he sang it with all his heart.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires will come to you_

_If your heart is __in your dreams_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_Thus when fulfillment comes_

_There's simply loving_

_Like a bowtie of__ a loop_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star _

_Your dream comes true_

_If your heart is in your heart is in your dreams_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_When upon a star your dream comes true._

It was silent when he finished singing. Everyone stared him. He sheepishly put the mic down and left for the men's room. Blushing furiously as he did but then they heard the mic turned on. It was Orb. "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to present a piano piece to all of you for the season. Please enjoy it" She announced and brought the mic over to the unused piano. After sifting through the pages on the music sheet, she started.

She started on a piece called Dearly Beloved before moving on a more touching song called Hikari. She was a bit slow but she did well enough not to get the song ruined. That distracted almost everyone but she only needed to turn their attention to her so that Sora wouldn't be embarrassed. When she finished, she took the mic again. "I'm sorry if it's bad but I hope you enjoyed that." She apologized. However, she had a standing ovation from her audience.

Everything's alright for a moment before Orb swallowed both herself and Sora in the darkness, again.

"Hey, I was taking a drink." Sora whined.

Then he heard Orb's voice. "Is it true that when you wish upon a star, your wishes come true?" She asked slowly but seriously. She was nowhere to be seen. She sounded alright but meek.

Sora felt bad but he didn't know what he could do to fix it. "Orb? Are you alright?" Sora asked gently.

"Please answer me. Even if you didn't have a heart, will your dreams come true?" She asked politely. Sora finally realized that she's not a Nobody. She emerged from the darkness. "I was worried I didn't have enough time. I wanted to meet you." She sort of faded a little.

"Orb!" Sora called and held her by her shoulders.

She laughed and re-materialised. "Roxas, if you can hear me. I'm glad we got acquainted. Thanks for teaching me to have a heart." She said earnestly.

Sora felt himself smile. "You're welcome." He said or Roxas did.

There's a blinding flash and a clash of steel. Sora and Orb was back at Riku's Mansion. Then lights came and Riku had Orb at his Keyblade point as well as Kairi's and King Mickey's. She smiled rather wistfully at them as tear's flowed from her eyes. Donald and Goofy was on the ready, too. Actually, when Sora looked around, everyone who can wield weapon also tensed up, in Christmas attire or otherwise.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked in concerned.

"I'm alright but she's harmless. Put down your weapons" Sora demanded.

"But she's a Nobody" Riku explained.

Merlin shook his head. "No, she's not." Merlin rectified as Orb opened her mouth to explain. "I'm sure she exist but not in this plane of existence. Am I right?" Merlin asked kindly.

She smiled and gave a thankful nod. "You're all lucky." She said in a wistfully. Her voice didn't crack but she was crying hard enough to make a river. "You have a heart to enjoy the festivities. You have a home to celebrate in and…" She paused as she darted her eyes over Sora then to Kairi. "You have loved ones who care about you." She said in longing. "I was created in a machine, merely to serve the purpose of regaining Sora's memory. That's how I knew most of you here at a glance." She explained guiltily, keeping her head bowed. "I met Roxas only once. I never thought being human would be so enlivening and when Sora finally woke up, it took a long time for me to exist. My dream finally came true" She said with pride. "No matter how brief it is." She finished meekly. She was starting to fade further.

There was a stunned silence.

"Why did you bring me to all the places you did?" Sora asked. It was illogical for someone in her position to do so. She could have gone and find a way to make herself last longer, especially with her powers.

She looked up at him and gave a happy smile. "Because, I wanted to know what were you like? Whether you were more or less than I anticipated? To know whether all the time Roxas spent in that computer was worth it or I would have let you wandered in the dark to oblivion." She joked. "But you were better than I thought. I hoped to find Roxas for one last time and I did." She added. "Thank you" She said as she became more waned. "I'm so sorry for crashing into a party like this but I'm really am honoured to have met the one who Roxas" She curtsied at Riku. Riku was evidently stunned but kept his Keyblade out. Her tears had stopped or were it because they didn't exist anymore. She stood upright once more to recite a poem.

"_Forgive me for not tasting the cookies,_

_Or get myself some cavities with candy canes_

_I do regret that I didn't' managed to relish it_

_I do hope someone will not let it go to waste_

_Forgive me for not being able to wear this dress,_

_But you were good and kind hosts and hostesses._

_I enjoyed the gifts and company while it last_

_I hope I didn't offend or anything else_

_Thank you cannot begin __to describe my gratitude,_

_I'm glad I had a chance to meet all of you,_

_This might be too much for me to ask_

_But please don't let my memory be buried in the past."_

She recited a poem with flourish before she bowed for the final time as she disappeared dramatically into wisps that seemed to be attracted to weapons.

Despite all that had happened, Sora thanked her from the bottom of his heart for reminding him what was important as did Roxas. It was sad because she had limited time and she had no one to spend it with.

In her place were two bags of candy and cookie she got earlier. Sora walked up to the bags and cocked his head thoughtfully as he peered into it. "Who wants some candy and cookies?" He asked brightly as took a candy cane for himself. It was a bit solemn afterwards.

"I think Orb fell in love with Roxas." Riku stated thoughtfully as he took a bite of his cookie. The party progressed further when Rinoa introduce Triple triad card game. Sora nodded in agreement.

"I feel sorry for her" Kairi sighed as she held the candy cane in her hands. Yuffie was scoring magnificently against a very disgruntled and losing Zack. He already lost a few orbs called Materia that Yuffie seemed very keen on.

"At least she got what she wanted in the end." Sora placated Kairi. "It might not be much but she was happy"

Suddenly a smile played across the two friend's face. "What?" He asked in alarm.

"Roxas is a better singer than you were." Riku explained before the three broke into light laughter.

Their weapons now had a new sheen to it due to the nano machines Orb was made of. It strengthens and maintained the weapon. Yen Sid and Merlin explained after a counsel with Cid on tech stuff. However, it seems the two already knew that Orb wasn't human and wasn't surprised when she disappeared.

The party ended quickly. Riku had taken on playing the piano afterwards and nothing else interesting happened after that other than their weapon becoming self maintained. But one thing's for sure, they won't be forgetting Orb for a very long time.

A/N: If the poem sucks, sorry. If the ending sucks, I'm sorry. I told you, I didn't sleep writing this. Please R&R. I don't know what category it is and this is my first time doing this kind of fic. I really need help in this kind of stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is something I came up afterwards. The reason I put this in here in the first place is because this 'epilogue' has been giving me a headache and I thought it would be a nice addition to this fic. Sorry if it's a pain in the neck and eyes. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Epilogue**

"She is qualified to be a princess of heart." Yen Sid stated thoughtfully. He was back at his tower and having tea with Merlin and King Mickey, a few days after the Orb incident.

"That's what I figured." Merlin agreed. "She wasn't human but she had a heart and pure one at that."

"Ansem the Wise finally achieved what he sought out." King Mickey said pensively. "Creating a heart through artificial means."

"I wouldn't have been worried if she existed and came to us but she somehow managed to locate and bring with her Sora." Yen Sid said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, it's because of Roxas." King Mickey pointed out. "She might have fallen for him and her heart managed to sense him."

"That we all understand but that's not the point." Merlin began with a bite of impatience. "Are there more like her? If so, who is responsible for their creation and what purpose were they created? The danger is if someone manages to do so and materialize more beings like Orberia then, they would have no need for the seven princesses of hearts. The door to darkness can be created with an artificial heart such as hers." Merlin explained with genuine worry in his voice.

"King Mickey." Yen Sid regarded the King, calculative. "Did you manage to retrieve any data from Ansem's computer in Twilight Town?"

"No." king Mickey said. "Sora's being was apart of the programme and so was Roxas. Once he was awake and Roxas was out, the programme collapse and all that was left were corrupted data remnants of Twilight Town. The artificial intelligence in it was gone when Ansem stopped inputting data in it."

"We are still safe. Orb was created accidentally but we cannot assume that she is the first and the last." Yen Sid said thoughtfully. "We have to keep constant vigilance on the matter. Even when more Keyblade Masters are being chosen, we mustn't underestimate our enemies or let our guard down."

"That is something we all agree." Merlin agreed before sipping his tea.

"What should I do about Sora and his friends?" King Mickey asked as he stared at his chilling tea.

"For now, it is advisable that none of them know. This might just be an unjustified fear. After all, they have been through a lot. It would be needless torment if we gave them a false alarm." Yen Sid said wisely.

King Mickey nodded and drank his tea.

A/N: How was it? Bad? Good? Nonsense? Short? So sorry if I wasted your time but I'm writing this merely on a whim and I wanted to get it out of my head before school starts. However, I still expect anyone who wishes to use Orberia to ask my permission first. Please R&R..


End file.
